Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of mobile phones, and more particularly to a method for preventing call-up operation errors and a system using the same.
Description of Prior Art
When a user holds a mobile phone closely to the ear during a phone call, if a proximity sensor of the mobile phone detects an obstruction shielding the proximity sensor, the mobile will shut off the display screen and the touchscreen of the mobile, which prevents call-up operation errors of the mobile phone including hang-up by the face of the user touching the touchscreen. Currently, the size of the screen of the mobile phone becomes larger and larger, and due to the consideration of the manufacturing cost, the proximity sensor is set to an offset to the left side or right side of the mobile phone, rather than is installed in the central location on the top portions of the mobile phones. Moreover, during the phone calls, particularly in some environments such as in a noisy environment, users incline to put mobile phones more closely to their ears and adjust the positions of the mobile phones, which makes the proximity sensor of the mobile phone exposed out of the obstruction; and when this happens, the touchscreen of the mobile phone is on, which may cause by call-up operation errors.